The Show Must Go On
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Kalinda met un point d'honneur à ne pas s'attacher émotionnellement. Sauf qu'à trois reprises, elle ne contrôle plus la situation... Et ça pourrait bien lui coûter sa liberté. SPOILER fin de la saison 6


_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient. Tous sont la propriété de CBS et de leurs créateurs M. et R. King_

_Avertissement : **Spoiler fin de la saison 6 (sur la sortie d'un des personnages)** / scène de sexe explicite entre femmes._

_Note : Ce qui, idéalement, pourrait se passer à la fin de la saison concernant Kalinda._

**The show must go on**

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvient, elle a toujours été comme ça. Même enfant. L'attachement est le premier pas vers la domestication. Cela lui vient sans doute de son père, qui lui dit qu'être une femme n'est pas une fatalité, qu'elle en fera une force, qu'elle sera plus puissante que tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrera, qu'il faut juste qu'elle se le répète jusqu'à le croire. Elle a environ 6 ans, et c'est la dernière fois qu'elle parle à son père. Le lendemain il partira travailler et ne rentrera jamais. Cela lui vient de sa mère, qui représente tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas devenir : une femme qui a oublié qu'elle en était une avant d'être une maman, trop dévouée, qui se tue lentement à ses deux emplois pour élever dignement ses enfants, asservie. De l'amour de cette femme, elle ne se souvient que le mauvais. D'abord la sensation d'étouffer sous trop d'affection, ensuite le poids de la dette de cet amour. Elle souffre de se sentir coupable de vouloir une autre vie. Où elle serait libre, déchaînée, dans toutes les acceptions du terme, où elle ne devrait rien, à personne. Où elle serait Elle.

Elle quitte cette vie le jour de ses 18 ans. Non sans regret, parce qu'elle sait que ses sœurs diront à sa mère pour la consoler qu'elle a toujours été différente. Comme papa qui les a abandonnées toutes les 4. Elle écrit une lettre à sa mère un an après. Pour lui dire qu'elle n'a pas fui au contraire, elle a réalisé son rêve. Après cela, elle se sent déchargée du poids de la culpabilité, elle a le sentiment du travail accompli, elle peut vraiment dire qu'elle est libre. D'ailleurs, après avoir posté la lettre, elle couche avec une fille pour la première fois. Parce qu'elle peut être Elle maintenant.

Le sexe aussi, elle l'a construit librement dans sa tête. Longtemps avant de sauter le pas. Elle a voulu connaître son corps, ses secrets et ses limites avant d'essayer. Aussi la première fois, vers 15 ans, avec un garçon de 18, elle est déçue. Elle conclu très vite que se connaître soi-même est un frein aux relations intimes avec des inconnus. Mais en persévérant, elle se rend compte qu'on pouvait prendre du plaisir à deux. Simplement, il fallait bien choisir. Elle n'a jamais considéré le sexe comme exclusivement hétéro. Elle a juste voulu attendre la bonne personne pour essayer avec une femme. Elle ne sait pas définir ses préférences sexuelles. Tout simplement parce qu'elle se pense libre, et qu'elle peut vouloir l'un, ou l'autre, ou les deux en même temps, à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Sans que cela lui pose le moindre problème éthique.

Cependant, elle ne se définit pas comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiment. Elle peut sentir, ressentir. Elle peut même devenir terriblement fébrile au moment de coucher avec quelqu'un, elle peut se sentir amusée, triste, désirable, mal, bien. Mais elle refuse l'exclusivité, l'appartenance. Elle ne se laisse pas enchaîner sentimentalement…

Trois fois cependant, ses sentiments vont la trahir:

La première fois, avec Nick. A Cette époque, elle était encore Leela, elle avait tout juste 20 ans. Quand elle y repense, elle met presque tout sur le dos de la jeunesse et de la folie naturelle, innée, qui en découle. Il a quelques années de plus qu'elle, il est beau, il a des connaissances et surtout, c'est le premier qui la fait jouir. A chaque fois. Parfois même, juste avec ses doigts. Elle reste avec lui assez longtemps pour que cela devienne « sérieux », juste assez pour qu'elle se pense en sécurité, aimée, et qu'il lui demande de l'épouser. Et elle est assez folle à cette période là pour dire oui. Il faut dire qu'il a des arguments intéressants. Au moment de prononcer leurs vœux, il fait le serment de faire d'elle une femme honnête. Elle tique. Elle sait qu'elle devrait partir maintenant. Elle se fait juste un peu trop confiance sur sa capacité à partir quand elle aura décidé, et elle dit oui devant le représentant de l'état. Quelques jours après, lorsqu'elle comprend l'étendue de sa bêtise, il est déjà trop tard. Elle lui en veut, mais plus que tout elle s'en veut à elle-même d'avoir été aussi immature. Nick lui offre sa chance en se faisant attraper et mettre en prison quelques mois plus tard dans une affaire de drogue dans laquelle bien sûr, en bonne épouse, elle a largement trempé. Elle disparaît, tout simplement. Avec un arrière-gout de génétique au fond de la gorge.

La seconde fois, avec Cary. Là, elle n'a plus l'excuse de l'âge. Elle n'a pas non plus l'excuse de se dire qu'elle ne le voit pas venir. Pendant près de 5 ans, elle le détourne subtilement de son but. Au premier instant, elle le classe dans la catégorie de ces types avec qui elle a envie de faire des choses osées. Ces types un peu trop propres sur eux qui lui font tourner la tête parce qu'elle cherche à faire ressortir le mauvais garçon en eux. Mais dès qu'il lui parle, la toute première fois, elle comprend que c'est dangereux, que Cary est du genre qui s'attache si on lui sourit un peu trop souvent. Alors elle le repousse, utilise les arguments « on travaille ensemble » et « je ne suis pas une fille pour toi ». Mais voilà, toute à l'appréciation de sa victoire, elle ne sent pas s'installer, tout doucement, sournoisement, l'amitié entre eux. Et quand elle s'en rend compte, il est trop tard, le mal est fait. Elle a besoin de lui dans sa vie, et ça, c'est nouveau et terriblement difficile à gérer pour elle. Elle commet l'énorme erreur de coucher avec lui, comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Et évidemment, il n'y a pas de déception, Cary est exactement là où elle a envie qu'il soit : à l'opposé de son image de gentil blondinet sage. Il est rude quand il faut, il plante ses ongles dans ses hanches juste aux endroits où ça la fait gémir. Il mordille là où ça lui fait fermer les yeux. Et surtout, lui aussi trouve la façon infaillible de la faire jouir à chaque fois, quelle que soit la position et le degré d'expectation au début. Etonnamment, il ne demande pas plus que ce qu'elle veut bien lui donner. Du moins au début. Parce qu'évidemment, elle ne met pas fin à la relation quand elle devrait, elle laisse faire, elle pense qu'elle a le contrôle et que ce n'est que du sexe. Mais il y a cette première dispute au sujet de la non exclusivité de Kalinda. Et quelques jours plus tard, la manipulation de preuves pour sauver Cary de la prison. Et juste après, la confusion. Mais pas le regret de l'avoir fait. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle est devenue. Dans tous les sens du terme, elle est prisonnière. Elle doit partir à nouveau…

Elle va voir Cary, lui explique, lui dit qu'il faut tout arrêter maintenant, le laisse pleurer, lui dire qu'il la remercie, qu'il est désolé, qu'il comprend. Elle le laisse la déshabiller pour la baiser une dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, il lui fait l'amour. Lorsqu'elle quitte son appartement dans la nuit, elle a un frisson de désespoir, et elle laisse une larme rouler sur sa joue. Puis elle rentre chez elle, ébranlée, mais résolue à retrouver sa liberté.

Sauf que voilà. Il y a cette troisième fois. Cette troisième personne à côté de qui, Cary et Nick ne sont rien. Il y a cette peur sourde, mêlée à ce désir presque douloureux de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et c'est ce soir, alors qu'elle devrait fuir le plus loin d'elle, qu'elle trouve enfin le courage d'aller taper à sa porte. Raisonnablement, elle aurait dû jeter son téléphone dans une bouche d'égout, découper ses cartes bancaires, prendre quelques affaires chez elle et partir. Comme elle l'a déjà fait. Comme son père l'a injecté dans son sang. Fuir plutôt que d'assumer.

Mais non, parce qu'elle se dit que si elle ne le fait pas maintenant, elle n'aura plus l'occasion. Elle sait déjà que cela rendra le départ encore plus dur. Qu'importe si son cœur n'a jamais autant servi depuis sa naissance. De toute façon demain, la semaine prochaine au plus tard, elle sera quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aura bien le temps de reconstruire son cœur. Même si elle sait aussi qu'il ne servira plus.

Elle est fébrile quand elle frappe trois coups à la porte. Il est près de minuit, et cela doit bien faire 4 mois qu'elles n'ont fait que se croiser, et plus d'un an qu'elles n'ont pas parlé d'autre chose que du boulot. Elle va pour frapper une seconde fois quand la porte s'ouvre sur une Alicia encore endormie, les yeux à la fois ensommeillés et rond de confusion.

-Kalinda ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Kalinda ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sort. A la place, sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler comme si elle allait pleurer. Alicia l'attrape par le poignet et la fait entrer en murmurant

-Viens.

Elle l'attire contre elle, l'enveloppe dans sa robe de chambre et l'entoure de ses bras. Elle la serre fort, sans parler, tandis que Kalinda cherche ses mots, sa respiration, un sens à tout ça…

Alicia finit par se détacher doucement et, sans un mot, guide Kalinda vers sa chambre. Elle la fait asseoir sur son lit et dit doucement, cherchant son regard

-Je vais faire un café, attends moi là, Grace dort.

Puis elle quitte la pièce en silence, revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle en place une d'autorité dans les mains de Kalinda qui n'a pas bougé. Alicia allume sa lampe de chevet, ferme la porte de sa chambre, et vient s'asseoir à côté de Kalinda. Elle boit une gorgée de café, patiente quelques longues secondes et finit par briser le silence en disant doucement

-Si tu me racontais ?

Kalinda prend le temps de boire quelques gorgées de café, inspire profondément, puis elle se lance.

-J'ai fait une grosse erreur…

Elle ne s'arrête pas, raconte tout. Alicia est secrètement sous le charme. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais entendu parler Kalinda si longtemps, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais vue aussi vulnérable, misérable, désespérée. Parce qu'elle est venue chez elle malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre elles. Parce qu'elle doit vraiment l'estimer… Elle l'écoute jusqu'au bout, frissonne en pensant à combien ça va être difficile de la sortir de là, sursaute à ses dernières phrases, sous le choc.

-Je suis venue parce que je voulais te voir. Je ne suis pas défendable, je ne veux même pas essayer Alicia. J'ai trop à perdre. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire ce pour quoi je suis bonne. Disparaître… Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir. Parce qu'il faut que j'avoue autre chose…

A ce stade du monologue de Kalinda, Alicia sent combien les mots sont laborieux, comme elle lutte pour ne pas se lever et fuir ce qu'elle a tant de mal à dire. Alicia est admirative parce qu'elle, elle a déjà les larmes aux yeux. Elle souffre déjà de la décision de Kalinda de partir, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas la retenir. Parce qu'elle sait aussi qu'au fond elle a raison : falsifier une preuve, qui plus est dans un procès aussi sensible, ça va chercher dans les 10 ans, même avec la meilleure défense. Aussi, parce qu'à un moment de sa vie, elle aurait voulu être capable de tout plaquer pour partir vivre une autre vie.

-Je suis venue parce que… La vérité c'est que… depuis que je t'ai parlé la première fois… Enfin, ça fait 6 ans que je repousse le moment où il faudra que je sois honnête avec moi-même. Pour une fois… Alicia, je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments, je suis comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas partir avant de te dire… Bon sang c'est difficile…

Elle tourne son visage vers Alicia qui a laissé couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne peut pas le dire, et pourtant, il faut bien. Elle pose sa tasse de café sur la moquette, attrape les deux poignets d'Alicia, la regarde.

-Je ne peux pas le dire parce que je ne sais pas l'expliquer… Tu es… Différente. De tout ce que j'ai vécu, de toutes les personnes que j'ai connues, tu es la seule qui soit si…Importante pour moi. Je veux dire, quand tu as découvert pour Peter et moi, j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir respirer à nouveau sans toi à côté. Et là, ce soir, je suis là alors que je devrai déjà avoir quitté l'état…

Alicia a de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas sangloter. Elle dit d'une voix cassée

-Tu me dis dans la même phrase que tu m'aimes et que tu me quittes…?

Elle a raison. Kalinda n'a pas le courage de dire que oui. Elle a simplement celui de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alicia. Elle sent trembler la bouche d'Alicia, juste un peu. Alors elle appuie un peu plus son baiser. Ca fonctionne parce qu'Alicia entrouvre ses lèvres, juste assez pour laisser échapper un souffle de contentement. Kalinda glisse le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres d'Alicia. Elle n'a jamais embrassé comme ça, avec autant d'attention, autant de tension aussi. Les mains d'Alicia se dégagent lentement pour venir entourer les épaules de Kalinda et l'attirer contre elle avec douceur.

Elles s'embrassent longuement, d'abord avec douceur, puis petit à petit, plus profondément, moins gentiment. Les lèvres d'Alicia sont exigeantes, comme si elles savaient que cette première fois était aussi la dernière. La langue de Kalinda est tour à tour cajoleuse, combattive, amoureuse, désespérée. Leurs corps se sont rapprochés et leurs bras s'accrochent l'une à l'autre. Quand il n'est plus possible de respirer, elles finissent par se séparer de mauvaise grâce. Elles se regardent avec intensité. Kalinda ne sait pas si elle doit s'arrêter, se lever, partir. Elle a le sentiment que si c'était le cas, elle en mourrait.

Alicia ferme ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair de la veste de Kalinda et l'ouvre lentement. Elle la lui retire et reste un instant à contempler la robe qu'elle porte en dessous. Elle sait que si elle ouvre cette seconde fermeture éclair, d'abord elle verra Kalinda presque nue, ensuite elle ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de faire l'amour avec elle, et elle aura mal comme jamais quand elle s'en ira. Kalinda lit dans ses pensées, parce qu'elle pose la main d'Alicia sur l'ouverture de sa robe et murmure, en la regardant dans les yeux, d'une voix suppliante

-S'il te plaît…

Alicia fait glisser la fermeture éclair jusqu'en bas et aide Kalinda à retirer la robe. Elle se tient devant elle, en culotte, soutien gorge, bas en résille. Alicia gémit doucement, ferme les yeux et pose sa main sur la cuisse de Kalinda. Elle gémit encore. Kalinda aussi. Alicia rouvre les yeux et dit dans un souffle

-Déshabille moi.

Kalinda s'exécute, retire la chemise et le pantalon, fait naître la chaire de poule sur la peau du ventre d'Alicia rien qu'en la regardant. Elle retire ses bas, et son soutien gorge. Elles sont toutes les deux en petites culottes…

Elles s'allongent sur le lit défait. L'odeur d'Alicia est sur chaque centimètre carré de tissus. Kalinda se mord la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres. Sans succès. Elles se regardent. Alicia a les larmes aux yeux. Kalinda n'en mène pas large non plus. Il y a autant de désir que de tension. Kalinda a peur que ça s'arrête à tout moment. Elle a enterré sa conscience quelque part en même temps qu'elle embrassait Alicia. Mais elle ne sait pas si cette dernière ne va pas se réveiller. Alicia dit

-Kalinda… J'ai envie de toi…

Alors elle décide d'arrêter de s'en faire. Juste pour une heure, une nuit. Ce qui viendra après, elle sera toujours à temps de le gérer. Elle se penche au dessus d'Alicia. Elle pose ses lèvres à la base de son cou, et laisse sa langue et ses petits doigts fins méticuleux faire monter le désir. Elle est douée pour ça, elle n'a juste pas l'habitude que cela l'excite aussi fort, aussi vite. Au bout de quelques minutes à caresser le corps à la peau pâle d'Alicia, elle est aussi excitée que si on lui avait fait la même chose. C'est à la fois agréable et terriblement angoissant, de perdre le contrôle si vite.

Ses lèvres s'activent et quittent le cou d'Alicia pour descendre vers sa poitrine. Elle happe un téton dans sa bouche. Le corps d'Alicia se cambre et elle dit le prénom de Kalinda, un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à faire trembler Kalinda de désir, jusqu'à la rendre tellement mouillée qu'elle pourrait être pénétrée par trois doigts. Sans autre préparation. Parce qu'elle n'y tient plus, elle délaisse les tétons durcis et fait glisser son corps entre les jambes d'Alicia. Elle caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses assez longtemps pour qu'Alicia soit obligée de plaquer son oreiller sur sa tête tellement elle a envie de crier à Kalinda de la prendre. Elle lui retire sa culotte et approche sa bouche du sexe d'Alicia. Lorsqu'elle pose sa langue et ses lèvres dessus pour la première fois, elle a envie de se caresser parce qu'elle est sure qu'elle pourrait jouir en moins de 10 secondes. Alicia gémit avec désinhibition, jure un peu, mais plus généralement, elle dit le prénom de Kalinda. 10 fois, 100 fois, 1000 fois. Kalinda ne s'arrête pas de lécher. Elle veut tout goûter, tout boire. Alicia finit par dire d'une voix rauque

-Il faut que tu me pénètres, s'il te plait…

Kalinda ne se fait pas prier. Elle glisse deux doigts dans le sexe chaud, humide, offert. Elle bouge doucement ses doigts, puis de plus en plus vite. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Alicia jouit en invoquant conjointement le nom de Dieu et le prénom de son amante.

Elle agrippe Kalinda par les épaules pour la faire remonter contre elle. Elle pleure. Kalinda ne veut pas y penser, ne veut pas le voir, parce que si elle pleure maintenant, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Alicia est secouée de légers spasmes pendant une minute. Puis, sans que cela s'arrête complètement, elle reporte son attention sur Kalinda qui est allongée tout contre elle. Elle pose ses yeux, ses doigts, sa langue partout. Elle la goute, la couvre de baisers, lui murmure qu'elle est belle. Kalinda est à la fois excitée à un point inimaginable, et confuse. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été autant attirée par quelqu'un, et parce qu'elle n'a jamais été émotionnellement aussi proche de l'amour. Elle ferme les yeux, pleure en dedans un instant, et laisse le plaisir s'emparer de ses sens. Elle laisse Alicia l'embrasser avec toute la force de son désespoir pendant qu'elle la pénètre avec les trois doigts dont elle a rêvé un peu plus tôt. Elle gémit longtemps, à chaque coup de rein qui la rapproche des doigts d'Alicia. Elle aime sentir les ongles d'Alicia, même si ça fait mal. Elle va jouir quand Alicia s'arrête. Kalinda gémit de frustration, ouvre les yeux et regarde Alicia. Elle lui dit

-Si tu jouis maintenant, après tu vas t'en aller.

Kalinda sursaute presque. Elle étouffe un sanglot. Elle dit, bravement

-Alicia… Je t'en prie…

Elle l'attire contre elle et murmure son prénom à son oreille, elle lui promet qu'elle restera encore un peu. Alicia retire ses doigts, elle dit d'une voix étranglée

-Je ne peux pas. Encore un peu, ce n'est pas assez.

Pourtant, elle glisse à nouveau ses doigts en Kalinda et reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée. Le corps velouté, doré de Kalinda s'arque et elle jouit comme elle n'a jamais jouit avant. Presque bruyamment, les yeux dans ceux d'Alicia, en murmurant son prénom. Alicia plaque son corps contre le sien, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et supplie doucement

-Ne pars pas…Ne pars pas…Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas…

Toute à son plaidoyer pour que Kalinda reste, elle ne retire pas ses doigts qui continuent à bouger en elle. Kalinda sent un second orgasme qui monte doucement en elle. Elle sent aussi des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle repousse doucement Alicia et lui demande en haletant

-Alicia…Fais moi jouir encore…Avec ta bouche…

C'est la façon la plus agréable qu'elle trouve pour la faire taire. Alicia se penche au dessus du sexe mouillé, ouvert, de Kalinda, et dépose gauchement un baiser. La réaction de Kalinda est puissante, son corps se cabre et elle jure doucement. Alicia expérimente, apprend des muscles qui se tendent et des gémissements de son amante. Kalinda jouit encore, encore plus fort, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux d'Alicia.

Elles restent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Kalinda sent les larmes d'Alicia contre sa cuisse et c'en est trop pour elle. Elle laisse couler les siennes. Elle sait qu'au plus vite elle se lèvera pour partir, au moins difficile ça sera. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle est coincée, liée, attachée…

Alicia remonte et attire Kalinda contre elle. Elle murmure encore

-Ne pars pas…

Tant de fois que Kalinda songe réellement à ne pas partir. Tellement ça à l'air simple dans la voix d'Alicia…

Finalement, Alicia s'endort. Kalinda reste contre elle, sans bouger, à s'enivrer de son parfum et de la douceur de sa peau. Puis quand elle est certaine qu'Alicia dort assez profondément, elle se lève doucement du lit, se rhabille sans bruit, et quitte la chambre. Elle tremble, elle est meurtrie. Elle sait qu'Alicia va souffrir et lui en vouloir. Elle est déjà à la porte quand elle se ravise. Elle trouve un bloc note et un stylo et écrit un mot, les yeux aveuglés par ses larmes. Elle le dépose sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se retourne, et sort de l'appartement en courant.

Une fois dans sa voiture, elle laisse enfin échapper ses sanglots longs. Elle pleure pendant des heures, quand elle prend quelques affaires dans son appartement, qu'elle jette sa puce de téléphone et brûle ses pièces d'identités. Quand elle récupère son arme et un faux passeport canadien dans le trou derrière son miroir. Quand elle vire l'argent d'un compte secret vers une poste restante. Quand elle referme la porte de son appartement pour la dernière fois. Quand elle quitte Chicago. Quand elle ne se retourne pas pour voir se lever le soleil sur la baie.

Quelques heures plus tard Alicia se réveille. Elle constate qu'elle n'a pas su retenir Kalinda. Qu'elle est partie pour toujours. Qu'elle l'a aimée et quittée l'espace d'une même nuit. Elle ne peut pas se lever, elle appelle le bureau pour dire qu'elle est souffrante. Elle pleure dans son lit, l'oreiller sur lequel Kalinda avait posé sa tête quelques heures plus tôt serré contre elle.

Grace finit par entrer sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, s'asseoir près de sa mère et lui caresser les cheveux. Elle dit doucement

-Maman ? Il y avait un mot pour toi sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle le dépose sur la table de nuit et sort.

Alicia pleure encore plusieurs heures avant d'avoir assez de courage pour lire le mot. Il est très court. Juste une adresse au Canada et quelques mots :

_Ne le dis à personne. K._


End file.
